B is for Beautiful Body
by sapphire blue-ruby red roses
Summary: America has a body image issue that just gets worse every time the other nations make fun of her. When she stops eating, Russia is there to try and pull her back. T to be safe, some nyotalia characters used,


**This has a mix of 1P and nyotalia characters. ****This is the first prompt I'm filling, submitted by rarity-kasket. Thanks for the great prompt!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

B is for Beautiful Body

"Bloody hell, America! Why don't you ever stop eating? You're getting fat," England spat, slamming his hands down on the table, glaring daggers in the direction of his old colony. "Every meeting, every bloody time, you eat while speaking! You must weigh two-hundred pounds by now and you're starting to look it."

Several nations around the table nodded their agreement, looking the girl up and down.

America glanced guiltily between her food and England. "I'm not fat," she mumbled, already feeling the self-conscious need to curl in on herself and cover her bare stomach, as she usually did when someone commented on her physique.

"Oh, darling, yes you are," France said, flipping her wavy blond hair over her shoulder, her accent lovely as ever, "Maybe you should try a diet, though we all know how well you succeed at those." She let off a tinkling laugh, holding delicate fingers over her mouth. Her laughter was overlaid with that of most of the other nations.

Heat crawled up America's neck, staining her cheeks and ears crimson. Several of the nations, Italy and Canada in particular, shot disgusted looks at the majority of the others. "You can all just shut up now! I'm not fat, but you're all dicks!" America shouted, her natural defense mechanisms slamming into place.

'_Act confident. Be loud. Then they won't know how deep their words and laughter actually cut you_,' her mind whispered urgently to her, '_They won't realize how ugly you truly are._'

"Say whatever you want, but remember, I'm a hero which means my body is automatically amazing! My body is always battle ready!" she shouted, jumping to her feet and forcing herself to keep her arms away from her middle.

Poland reached over, a smile on his lips, and poked America's side. "But it's so squishy and jiggles so much," he giggled annoyingly, laughing as Lithuania grabbed his hands. He smiled apologetically.

"That's just because I'm not flexing right now," America countered, her faux confidence slowly diminishing with each new insult.

"No, that's because you're overweight," Austria interjected without much interest, twirling a piece of black hair around a long finger, her eyes scanning over a musical score as if it were a book.

Another flush of heat curled up from under her collar. "I have to go change my tampon and pee. Can I go take care of that?" she asked, looking to Germany who had been silent throughout the ridicule, anger glowing in the pits of his eyes. He nodded, turning his eyes over to Italy who had been stabbing her pencil aggressively into the doodles adorning her pages of notes.

America turned from the group, hurrying from the room. She paused outside the door just to see what they'd say about her sudden departure. She knew it'd be nothing nice, but she still wanted to know.

"Probably off to stuff her face again," somebody commented, coaxing giggles from the others.

"She'll come back and be round as a watermelon," another joked.

Self-loathing and hatred began to bubble in her stomach, brining tears to her eyes. Tossing her food in the nearest trashcan, she hurried off in the direction of the bathroom, leaving before she could hear papers being scattered, and the table and a chair being overturned.

"I hate you! I hate all of you who said and agreed with those awful things!" Italy screeched in her high-pitched voice, angry tears brimming in her eyes and outrage in her voice, "Why do you all have to be so mean all the time?! She'd beautiful just the way she is! Just leave her alone already!" With that, she stormed from the room, just picking a direction and marching that way.

Germany and Japan followed close after her, leaving the rest of the group to stare around in shock, papers still fluttering down around them.

…..

Turning her body this way and that, America stared at her body like she did every morning, trying to find something –anything!- she liked about it. She couldn't find even one thing, and the longer she stared, the louder the whispers got.

'_Ugly. Fat. Disgusting_,' they whispered constantly, even before the meeting had been called. At first, she'd thought the voices had been her own voice, but as they grew louder, more insistent, she realized they were the voices of her fellow nations and teenagers living within her borders. They melded together, doing laps around her mind. '_Grotesque. Glutton. Pig._' They went on and on, never affording her any peace.

"Maybe if I keep on with this strict diet for a while… I'll lose a few pounds. Hopefully, trim up a bit. I should hit the gym the moment I get home too," she murmured to herself, running a hand over the stomach she saw as pudgy, pinching her flab. She glared at the offending fat, jerking her oversized shirt down over her stomach. "Gross," she growled, pulling on her huge sweater over her loose fitting jeans.

Snatching up her room key and shoving it in her back pocket, she started the trek she'd decided to take to get to the building the meeting was being held in. She figured if she walked the several blocks it took to get there instead of taking a cab, she'd be able to start losing the water weight now instead of having to wait until she got home.

…..

"Would you like to go get something to eat with me?" Russia asked, standing by America's chair as the others filtered out for lunch, chattering in groups of two and three, "We haven't gotten to be alone since this meeting had begun."

"Sure, but… I'm not going to eat anything," she said, getting to her feet and smiling tiredly. The walk seemed to have taken more out of her than she'd originally thought it would. It was a miracle she hadn't fallen asleep during the meeting.

Russia frowned, taking the hand he was offered. "Why? You weren't eating anything during the meeting." He didn't remind her that he hadn't seen her eat at all for the past few days either, whether it be breakfast, lunch, dinner, or a snack.

"I'm not hungry," she replied even though she clearly was. She'd managed to keep her stomach from rumbling by chugging water like a fish, but fatigue was not as easy to hide.

"But you are always hungry."

"I ate a large breakfast."

"You were here early. You had no time for breakfast, and I did not see you at breakfast."

America fell silent, unable to come up with a suitable lie that he would believe. She leaned into him heavily, sighing and letting her eyes drift closed. "Don't let me fall or get hit by a car or something like that. I'm going to sleep on you while we walk."

"I will not let anything happen to you," Russia promised. He didn't lead her into the plaza where the other nations were though, he led her back to the hotel they were all staying at. When he finally pushed open the door and pulled her into the freezing room, she opened her eyes.

She frowned in confusion, turning in a circle and surveying her surroundings. "Why did you bring me to your room? I thought we were going to lunch. Or did you get hungry for something other than food?" She threw him a mischievous grin, questions dancing in her gaze as she dropped down on the queen-size mattress, kicking off her boots.

Russia shrugged out of his coat and unwound his scarf from around his neck, dropping them on the back of a chair. "Amelia, why have you stopped eating?" he asked bluntly, crossing his arms tightly over his broad chest.

"W-what?" America stammered, her eyes going wide with horror, "I-I haven't." Even at the mere thought of food, her stomach began to roll with revulsion, threatening to reproduce the liquids she'd ingested.

"Da, you have. I'm not blind. Now, tell me. Explain to me what is the matter," he said, advancing on her. He pushed her into the bed, holding her hands above her head. He pulled off her concealing clothing, running cold fingers along her tanned stomach. "Is it because of what the others said on the first day? Have you allowed them and the voices of your people to invade your mind? Do not listen to them. You are beautiful."

America averted her eyes, a quiet, "No," slipping from her lips.

He didn't know whether it was an answer to his questions or his statement. All he knew was that she was lying. Sighing, he pulled back, bringing her to her feet. "Here, let me show you," he said. He forced her in front of the full length mirror, making her look at herself. "You are my beautiful sunflower. Your body is just as beautiful as you are," he whispered to her, his lips grazing the skin along her jaw.

She didn't hear a word he was saying. The moment she'd been placed in front of the mirror, the voices had begun to scream and rage again. '_Ugly! Worthless! Slob! Fat! Revolting! Hideous!_' They were louder than ever before, bringing a pounding headache to life. The longer she stared, the louder they became.

Slapping hands over her ears, she shook her head as if trying to dislodge the voices from her mind. "Stop it! Just stop!" she screamed, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes, "I already know! You don't have to tell me!" She continued to cry and shout despite the fact that the voices had gone completely silent, something that had never happened since she'd allowed them in. "I know! I'm ugly and fat and nasty! I'm a glutton and a pig! My body is disgusting! I know that!"

Russia watched her break down in his arms, surprise in his eyes. So that was what she thought of herself. He tightened his arms around her, pulling her away from the mirror and back towards the bed. "No, you are not."

"Yes, I am! I'm fucking disgusting!" she screeched, struggling with all she had against his strong grip, but in her fragile mental state, her strength wasn't top notch.

"No, you are not," he told her more firmly, his voice dropping to the deep baritone that it often did when she was being stubborn, "If my words will not convince you, then I will just have to show you." He dropped them back on the bed, rolling to gently cover her body with his.

…..

America clung to her twin, glancing around furtively. She felt more exposed than she usually did when wearing her normal attire. Though she'd woken up in Russia's bed, many of the nations weren't exactly knowledgeable about their relationship besides the fact that they occasionally went out on dates. That was to say, they were ignorant, and as the saying goes, ignorant is bliss. So instead of staying glued to his side, she'd taken refuge in family for the duration of the last day of the meeting.

She glanced around surreptitiously, her fingers tightening around Canada's.

He glanced down at her, tangling their fingers together. He hiked Kumajiro higher on his hip before leaning to whisper in her ear. "You're beautiful, don't worry what the others think."

"I know," America said indignantly, even though she flinched and shrank behind him as new voices filled the room around them.

"America, I'm glad you're dressing like you usually do. I always think your prettiest when you dress like you like to," Italy said, wrapping her arms around America's waist, grinning up at her.

"I agree with Italy," Hungary said, wrapping an arm around her neck, "But I think you're pretty all the time so it's a moot point." She smiled down at the smaller girl, frowning as she noticed a pair of pale hands reaching up around America's front.

The hands gripped her chest firmly, a face pressing into her back. Prussia's cackling laughter mingled with her screech of surprise. "I think that we can all agree she is smoking hot with this body, I mean, look at this rack. Have you tried grabbing them?" He let out a shout of pain, releasing the surprised girl from his grip. "Ow, what the hell did you do that for?" He held the crown of his head, crouched on the floor, glaring up at Hungary with pained tears clouding his vision.

"That's for groping someone who isn't your girlfriend while she is standing right in front of you," Hungary growled unforgivingly, crossing her arms, holding firmly to her cast iron frying pan as she glared down at him.

America grinned at their antics, looking around at all the people who believed in her, even if the whole thing seemed to have been staged. '_Maybe Russia was right. Maybe I don't see myself clearly. Maybe I'm not as ugly as I think I am._' She struggled to push back on the voices that instantly began whispering in her ears, insulting her, trying to crush her.

Canada nudged her, breaking her battle. "You're being watched," he told her, a grin in his voice.

She glanced up, catching Russia's eye. "Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder," he said. Even though his words were overrun by those of the others', she knew exactly what he was telling her. He'd told her the same words over and over again throughout the night. "You're beautiful, sunflower."

Her grin widened into a smile and she started laughing happily. Turning and dropping her arms around the shoulders of Canada and Italy, she said, "Thanks guys!"

**Well, there you go. I hope you liked it. Tell me how I did.**


End file.
